1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus or system for forming an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of recording apparatuses are known including copying machines utilizing electrophotography or inkjet recording apparatuses. However, in order to reproduce the image of the same original or some source on a plurality of recording paper sheets (especially in different modes), the same recording procedure must be performed a corresponding number of times. This means that reproduction of hard copies of a desired number requires time which is the product of the time required for a single recording operation and the desired number of hard copies.
Furthermore, production of a fine mode copy (copy of good image quality) and a normal mode copy (copy of high copying speed) requires separate copying apparatuses having corresponding functions.
Since the same printing head is used in the same printing mode irrespective of paper size with the conventional printing apparatuses, reproduction of images on recording medium of small size is uneconomical.
In a conventional printing apparatus for printing with a printing head in black and full-color, black is reproduced by yellow, magenta and cyan, so clear images are hard to obtain.